


Military Hospital AU

by Readandlisten98



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readandlisten98/pseuds/Readandlisten98
Summary: Aelin was leading a mission when something went horribly wrong. She finds herself in a hospital in Wendlyn with none other that Major Rowan Whitethorn as her doctor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in for a pretty sad week and am up way too late feeling all the feelings so I decided to write a little AU. I like this concept so I’ll probs continue it but let me know. Comment and reblog to boost my serotonin, dopamine and motivation levels! You can read my other writing on my Tumblr (readandlisten98)

Aelin was hyper-alert as she wandered the crumbling city, assault rifle raised to defend against any threats. The city, once a flourishing border city between Adarlan and Terrasen, was now decimated by war.   
Aelin held back a shudder as she turned a corner, rapidly scanning through the scope of her firearm. The rest of her team was a few feet behind her, following her lead as they assessed the suspected Valg camp. So far nothing.

Aelin turned another corner and before she could even assess her surroundings, she felt something hit her temple hard and everything went black.

********************************************  
Aelin woke from the dream with a gasp, trying and failing to sit up right.

“Whoa, hang on, Sergeant,” she heard a rolling voice say, as two large hands firmly but gently pushed her back to the bed.

She tried to speak but realized quickly that a tube was down her throat. She began to panic. The man in front of her grabbed both of her hands, the action immediately calmed her down.

“You have a tube down your throat because you had a rather extensive operation, you’ve been asleep for 3 days. I’m your doctor Major Rowan Whitethorn. You are at Doranelle Army Base in Wendlyn. They airlifted you here because the facility in Rifthold did not have the recovery resources our facilities’ have. I will be overseeing your recovery. Let’s start with taking some basic vital signs and then let’s see to getting that tube out of your throat.”

He was all business as he quickly took note of her temperature, blood pressure, heart rate and oxygen levels, most of which were already being monitored by the various machines beeping around her. Aelin tried to relax and loosen her muscles but she was so disoriented. She was trying to focus on each body part, attempting to piece together how she got here.

“Alright, Aelin, I’m going to get that tube out so I need for you to follow my directions,” he started saying while he pressed a button on her bed to angle her slightly more upright and laid a disposable paper sheet over her chest. “When I pull on the tube, I need you to take a big breath in for me, ready?” 

She tried to nod and he began pulling, she took in a big breath and started gasping and gagging on the tube. It felt like forever before it was out, and Major Whitethorn was softly praising her composure as pressure tears ran down her face. She coughed one more time before inhaling deeply and resting her head against the pillow, closing her eyes. 

“Don’t go back to sleep on me now. Can you test out your voice? Can you say your name?” 

“Aelin,” she rasped out.

“Good, how about you take a small sip of water for me,” he held up a paper cup with a straw. “Now try that again.”

“Aelin,” she said slightly clearer.

“Good, now just rest your voice for a little while, don’t overuse it. Do you remember what happened, Aelin? Do you know why you’re in the hospital?”

She started to shake her head “no” when images began flashing through her mind. She started to hear a ringing in her ears and her chest felt like it was on fire. There was a rasping sound coming from somewhere nearby and pain in her left side. She thought she heard someone say her name, but she was already gasping for air. She felt a small prick on her arm followed by a burning sensation and everything faded from view once again.


	2. Part 2

Aelin squinted through the pain in her head and realized her hands were uncomfortably bound above her head. Her feet were anchored to something on the floor and she felt something hot and sticky run down her cheek, to her neck. She could barely see, her vision blurry from the concussion she probably had. The room was dark, empty and vicious and in the distance she could hear water dripping, likely a broken faucet. Just as she was about to close her eyes and hope to escape the pain sure to come, her team flashed across her mind. Lysandra, Aedion, Chaol, Dorian and Ren had all been there, what’s happened to them. Aelin’s mind was racing, she was trying to run through where they were when everything went black. They should have been covered behind the corner of the building when she lost consciousness. She prayed to the gods who abandoned her years ago that her friends got away. 

Just as she was starting to drift back to an uncomfortable sleep, the door slammed open. Aelin shuddered in fear when a man with light brown hair and cold, dead eyes stalked toward her. “Where is my team?” She asked, making her voice sound stronger than she felt. She felt weak. She wanted to go home, she wanted someone else to win this war and she wanted cuddle her dog, in her bed, in her house where she had a plant that was probably dead now. 

The man simply cocked his head to the side and pulled out a knife. He walked around to her until he was directly behind her. He grabbed the hem of her untucked undershirt, she hadn’t realized she wasn’t wearing her uniform top. She quickly scanned the room, but she was unable to spot it. Then she gasped as she felt the cool edge of a blade against her spine. She felt hot tears run down her face but didn’t cry out or weep.

She loosed the breath she had been holding when he pushed the blade through the middle of her shirt and removed the blade. He dropped it to the floor and ripped open the back of her shirt so it was barely covering her breasts. He circled back to her front and went to the door, but only briefly. He reached around the corner for something and came back inside the chamber, slamming the door behind him. 

“What’s your name?” Her voice came out shaking, but she would try to remain in control. If she could control the conversation, she might be able to find a way out and find her team.

“Your people cannot pronounce our names correctly. I will be asking the questions,” his voice had no movement. Just dead stillness as Aelin’s eyes fell to the whip in his hand. She began trembling.

“Where is your base?” He asked. She trembled harder when she shook her head ‘no’. She was terrified, her whole life had been pain, but she knew with out a doubt that this was going to be the worst she had experienced in her 25 years of life. 

The Valg soldier stalked behind her again and she felt the fast brush of air before the CRACK!

**********************************************************************  
She woke again to rapid beeping, gasping for air. Her eyes scanned the room for the doctor but she couldn’t find him. What was his rutting name? She looked for anyone to talk to, to demand what had happened to her team. When what looked like a nurse walked past the glass doors to her room she opened her mouth to call to her and immediately began coughing. It caught her attention and she ran inside the room. 

“Hold on, Soldier. Let me get you seated upright and give you a sip of some water. Your hearts beating pretty fast so try to take some slow, deep breaths for me,” she was all business. She handed Aelin a cup with a straw and made sure Aelin was taking slow sips. “Let me page the doctor . Major Whitethorn has some questions for you and I’m sure you have some questions for him.” 

Aelin nodded in gratitude and the nurse wandered out of the room. She stared at the clock trying to figure out the date. The longer she stared, the more she felt her anxiety rising the ticks of the seconds hand sounded warily like the drips a faucet. She wondered if her team, her friends, no her family, was listening to the sound of a drippy faucet on that very same Valg base. Just as the beeping sat after picking up in pace again, the door opened and the tattooed face of her doctor appeared.

“You seem to be feeling anxious again, Sergeant. We had to sedate you last time you woke up, do you remember that? We took the intubation tube out of your throat.” He was very matter of fact when speaking to her. It was getting on her nerves.

She nodded but said, “Where is my team?” 

“You don’t remember? They are the ones who got you out.”


	3. Part 3

Aelin’s mind was racing as she tried to piece together her time at the Valg base. She knew she had injuries, she remembered receiving some of them, her broken ribs, courtesy of the tire iron they beat her with, her raw back, that was from the whipping she received. Her neck had bandages as well from where they had burned her with hot chains. She was absolutely a wreck physically. She knew she had undergone surgery but she couldn’t remember what would require her to have surgery.

“My team is alive, then?” 

“Yes. They have been given another assignment in Terrasen. Under the command of Corporal Darrow.” Rowan Whitethorn replied, watching her carefully as she puzzled her way through her traumas. 

“Darrow? Aedion outranks him. How did that happen?”

“Ashryver was emotionally compromised during your rescue. He’s taking it easy for a while.”

“Easy,” Aelin scoffed, “like any of us have it easy in this war. How do you know so much about what’s happening?” Aelin asked, surprised at Whitethorn’s knowledge of what was happening with a small team located all the way across an ocean.

“Your cousin has been calling frequently. He likes to talk. I don’t know where your team is or what their mission is, but I know the details of your trauma and I know what your cousin has told me about the rest.”

“Like hell you know anything,” Aelin said darkly, her mind flashing the horrifying sound of a whip.

“How about we start talking about it then?” Whitethorn asked, annoying her just by sitting next to her. Why would I talk to him about anything? Aelin thought. Know it all, arrogant bastard. She wasn’t even sure why she was mad at Rowan Whitethorn, maybe because she was mad at the world for being at war or the fact that he assumed he knew what happened to her, but just him standing by her bedside made her want to scream. 

She’s only been awake 30 minutes and the only things she’s felt were anxiety and anger. She just wanted to go back to sleep and pretend everything was fine.

“You haven’t even asked about you condition,” Whitethorn pointed out.

“Who cares? I’m alive and stuck here with you,” she barked back.

“Well, I suppose your cousin cares quite a bit. Although I’m looking less forward to our time together the longer we sit here and chat,” he said back dryly.

“Well I’m done chatting. Tell me what’s wrong with me and I’ll go back to sleep.”

“You have three broken ribs and one punctured your lung, you were airlifted to emergency surgery just in time to save your life. You have severe burns and you were were treated with antibiotics for the infection of the wounds on your back. You have torn ligaments in one knee and in the other ankle. Your left arm was dislocated from being bound above your head. You also have emotional trauma and a two week old concussion from being held captive for 15 days,” everything that came out of Rowan’s mouth went over her head but the words15 days. 

“I was there for two weeks?” She nearly whispered.

“Yes,” he pulled up a rolling chair and sat beside her bed, “Do you think you can try to tell me the last thing you remember? You were unconscious by the time they got you to the helicopter.”

Aelin began trembling. But she shook her head as if to jar her memory, then she murmured, “Aedion killed them.”

“Yes, the Valg soldiers at that camp are gone.”

Aelin could barely be heard when she said, “I was in my cell, the torture room, and I heard stomping outside the door. The Valg had already come to torture me an hour before, that’s when he broke my ribs. I though I was going to die, I could hardly breathe. I thought they were coming down to finish me off.” Her breathing had sped up. She was almost gasping for breath when Rowan Whitethorn grabbed her hand.

“Slow down and take a few slow deep breathes. In for five, out for five. I’ll count with you,”

It hurt to inhale deeply, but she did so anyway, and true to his word Major Whitethorn counted. 

After Aelin caught her breath, she looked to her doctor and said, “I think I need to sleep now.” 

“Okay, Sergeant, it’s about time for another dose of pain medication, would you like some?”

“Yes. Call me Aelin. Not Sergeant. Not right now,” she felt numb while she spoke to him. 

“Okay, Aelin. You can call me Rowan. Just Rowan, we might as well get comfortable with each other,” he said, probably trying to lighten the fullness in her eyes. He injected something in her IV and she felt her eyelids get heavier. She was just drifting back to sleep when he left her room.


	4. Part 4

Aelin was struggling to keep her mouth shut. Everyday the same Valg soldier came into her cell, tortured her in one or more horrifying ways and asked four words, “Where is your base?”

She thought she was going to crack, but somehow she was able to cement her lips closed whenever he asked the question. Tears ran down her face and she clenched her eyes shut when she felt someone touch her shoulder, she flinched but the touch remained. She braced herself for the pain that was sure to follow, but they were gently shaking her. She opened her eyes, confused and jumped when she saw the hospital room. Then she flinched at the shock of pain she felt through her body at the sudden movement. 

“Hey, it’s Rowan. Everything’s okay. You’re safe. You’re in Doranelle, remember?” he said quietly. It was dark in the room, it must have been night time.

Aelin nodded, her throat still felt swollen from her dream.

“Okay, your cousin is on the phone, I told him you weren’t unconscious anymore but you were resting. He asked to speak with you. Do you feel up to talking to him?”

“Of course,” she started to try to sit up but Rowan just pushed her back to the pillow and pushed a button on the side of the bed that raised her to a higher reclining position.

“Okay, I’ll be out in the hallway, I’ll be back in a little while to get the phone and change the dressing on your back,” Rowan handed her a slim phone with a restricted number on the screen. He left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Aelin took a shaking breath, unmuted the phone and lifted it to her ear, “Aedion?”

“Aelin? Aelin, your awake! Oh my god, it is so good to hear your voice,” he sounded choked.

Tears were running down her face, “I’m okay,” she whispered, it was to hard to get words out through the tightening in her throat. “Thanks to you,” she said.

“You remember what happened?”

“Some of it, yeah.”

“It’s probably better that you don’t remember all of it. How are you doing? How are you healing?” Aedion asked.

“I’m not sure, I hurt, but I’m medicated, so it’s not too bad right now. I’m exhausted. I am completely dependent, I can’t even sit up by myself. But, I am very grateful to be alive,” she told him.

“I am just so glad to hear your voice, I was a wreak, Aelin. I still am in some ways.”

“I heard Darrow was leading a mission, are you still on the team?”

“Yes, but he undermined me. He made me seem as though I wasn’t able to take lead. Maybe I wasn’t,” Aedion sounded so broken.

“You’ll get better, Aedion. It’s going to take me a long time too,” she tried to reassure him.

“I can’t believe your the one trying to convince me that everything will be okay,” he scoffed. “How’s Doranelle? What’s Whitethorn like? I heard so many stories about him before he became a doctor from fellow grunts in the barracks.”

“You’ve heard of Rowan, huh?”

“Heard of Rowan? Yes I’ve heard of Rowan Whitethorn, you didn’t hear about him?”

“I know nothing about him except that he’s arrogant, a know it all, and presumes things he has no business presuming,” Aelin started ranting.

“Careful Aelin, I know you like to shit talk the boys you have a crush on. I remember when you and Chaol started hooking up,” Aedion was chuckling.

“Shut up, I don’t want to talk about Chaol and I definitely don’t have a crush on Major-Doctor-Buzzard,” Aelin argued, but her chest felt lighter than it had since before she had been taken hostage.

“I have to go A. I love you. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight.”  
“Love you Aedion, good morning,” she replied.

“Oh Aelin, one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m so proud of you. You are so strong. You didn’t break, in case you couldn’t remember.”

Her throat started to constrict again when she said, “Thanks, Aedion. Love you. Stay safe.” Then she hung up the phone and started to cry. It was the first real cry she’d had in a while. One with shuddering sobs that hurt her healing lungs and ribs. It pulled at the healing wounds on her back and made her shoulder ache, but it felt cathartic. She needed to release the tension that had been growing in her chest.

Her sobs eased to sniffles and Rowan appeared in the doorway, opening it just a crack before widening it and stepping inside the room. “All good?” He asked, clearly noting the tear stains on her cheeks. 

Aelin nodded, “Got any tissues in this hospital?”

Rowan chuckled and handed her a box, she gave him back the phone. 

“How’s you cousin?”

“Trouble as usual.”

He smiled at her, a softer kind of smile than she’d seen him use in past interactions. It confused her.

“I’m going to help you lean forward and you are going to lean your chest against this table so I can get a look at your back. Do you need another dose of pain medication before we start?” He was gesturing to a raised table with an angled pillow on it.

She shook her head “no” to the pain medicine, she was tired of sleeping so much. She needed to stay awake for a bit, sort out the jumble of things in her head. “Doesn’t a nurse normally do dressing changes?”

“Yes, but I wanted to check out the stitches and see if I need to prescribe an antibiotic ointment on top of the one your getting in your I.V., now I’m going to help you sit up and swing your legs around. Go slowly and if you feel dizzy just hold on to something and take a break.”

Rowan helped her into a sitting position and helped her to start to move her legs, when she gripped his arm and choked out, “I need a sec.”

“Alright, just take your time, there is no rush.”

Aelin started to move again, finally getting her legs to dangle over the side of the bed. Rowan rolled the table over and locked it into place, adjusting the height so she was comfortable. He even added an extra pillow underneath her injured shoulder.

“All settled? Feel like your going to tip anywhere?”

“No, I think I’m fine,” she told him as he walked around the bed to her back.

“I’m just going to take the dressing off, it shouldn’t hurt but if the tape pulls and it hurts to bad, tell me and I’ll stop to give you a break.”

She just nodded her agreement and he began pulling the tape holding the bandage to her back. His hands were gentle while he worked, and his voice was soft, soothing when he asked if she was okay with what he was doing. She told him yes and a few moments later she felt air lick up her spine.

She felt exposed, having him stare at her back. She knew he had seen it when he first treated it and applied the bandage, but she hadn’t been awake then. She started trembling at the thought of someone behind her with her back exposed.

“Hey, hey, hey. Are you alright? Are you in pain?” Rowan was concerned. He wheeled his chair around to look at her face.

“No,” she gasped. “I’m not in pain.” 

“Alright. I’ll give you a moment. Big, deep breaths, remember? Even if it hurts.”

She inhaled deeply and released, feeling better. Rowan stayed in front of her though. He seemed to know what was triggering her. 

“I’m going to go back again. I won’t touch your back without talking to you about it. Alright?”

“Yes,” she grabbed his forearm before he could roll away. He looked to her eyes and she said, “Thank you.”

He just nodded and rolled back to her back. He was quiet for a few moments when he murmured, “It have been excruciating.”

All she said back was, “It was.”

“I’m going to add some antibiotic ointment to the dressings I put on it just to be safe,” he said, back to business. “It will feel a bit cold and moist but it won’t hurt. I won’t touch your wounds directly either. Just the bandage.” She heard him behind her preparing the dressing. “I’ll leave the stitches in for another day.”

“I’m applying the bandage now,” he warned.

She felt it, but the cool, wetness of the bandage felt good on her aching back. She sighed in relief once he secured the bandage with tape and walked back to the table she was leaning on. “Ready to lay back down?”

She nodded and started to lean back up. She was a bit dizzy and reached the bar on the bed to help steady herself. He put a hand on her shoulder and helped lift her legs back into bed. Once she was comfortably reclining he said, “I’d also like to take a look at the incision from your surgery. Those stitches are most likely ready to come out.”  
“Alright.”

He reached to the shoulder of her gown and undid the clasp and pulled the side open, exposing a small bandage over her ribs on her left side. He helped her maneuver her injured shoulder out of the way so he could have easier access to the bandage. He the removed the gauze to expose 7 little stitches nearly tied at her side.

“Want to see?” He asked her, raising an eyebrow. 

“No, but how many are there?” She asked, curious.

“Just seven,” he told her as he began carefully removing the stitches

“Just seven? Why so few?”

“Were you hoping to have fifty?” He chuckled. “We used a scope to do the repair.”

“Hmm,” she said noncommittal.

When he finished he buttoned back up her gown and adjusted her blankets and pillows once more.

“Look at you, all fussy over my blankets,” Aelin decided to tease him. 

“Humph,” he chuckled. “I’m going to get some sleep. Do you need anything before I go. I’ll be back tomorrow morning for rounds.”  
“Actually, I could use some food, I feel pretty hungry.”

“That’s good. You can start with some broth and jello. I’ll send someone to bring it to you. Anything else?”

She shook her head and he turned for the door.

“Hey Rowan?”

He turned back, eyebrows raised.

“Thank you.”

He just made a sound in his throat, nodded and turned for the door.


	5. Part 5

Aelin was flipping through the channels of her television the next morning when Rowan appeared at her door. 

“How was the rest of the night? Was the broth okay?”

“Yup. And I had jello this morning, think I can eat real food anytime soon?”

“Sure we will start you off slow, but I bet you that tonight I’ll let you have chicken noodle soup.”

“Yay... more liquid food,” she cheered unenthusiasticly.

“Unless, you want more jello... I’ll go get you some right now,” Rowan turned like he was personally going to get her some.

“Yay! Soup!” She said with more enthusiasm, although it was forced.

Rowan chuckled and said, “I brought someone with me today,” he gestured around the door and a man with curly blonde hair walked in. “This is Fenrys. He will be your physical therapist. You’ll start today and he will be working with you every morning at 10:00.”

Aelin raised her eyebrows, “I don’t know if you realize this, but I can’t sit up in bed without help.”

“And you likely won’t be able too anytime soon unless you start physical therapy,” Rowan countered.

Aelin sighed and looked to Fenrys, who still hadn’t said anything yet. He smirked when her eyes landed on him. She smirked back but asked, “Alright, how are we starting?”

“Let’s get you sitting up,” he said.

“Wait, why are you still here?” She looked to Rowan.

“It’s a team approach. I won’t always be here, but today I need to asses and create a broader treatment plan. Remember, I’m the one in charge of you here.”

“Let’s get this straight, I’m the one in charge of me here, you, you are my doctor. I get a say in the things pertaining to me, got it?” 

“Alright,” Rowan consented. Fenrys was just holding back a laugh as he walked over to her bedside. 

“Okay, Sergeant-“

“Aelin,” she interrupted. “I will call you Fenrys and you will call me Aelin.”

“Okay, Aelin. Or should I say ‘Corporal Bossy’. Let’s see about getting you to be able to sit up.” Fenrys put his hand on her leg and said, “I want you to use your quad to lift this leg and swing it to the side at the same time you do the same with this leg,” he gestured to the other leg. “Your going to brace you good arm here, on the rail of the bed to pull yourself up, did you get all that?”

She nodded and he added, “If you are lightheaded or dizzy once you are up, just take a few deep breaths till you’re steady. Whenever you’re ready.”

She took a deep breath and lifted her leg, her knee hurt but Fenrys was protecting her injury while she moved. She pulled herself up and took a deep breathe and sighed in relief when she realized she was up. Fenrys had put a chair under her leg with an injured knee, just as Rowan had done the day before when he changed the dressing on her back. 

“There we go! Look at that, almost like a human,” Fenrys cheered. 

“Hooray,” she said dryly, panting slightly. “I did something every infant learns how to do.”

“Progress is progress. Now I’m going to take your arm out of that sling and Rowan’s going to assess if we should start PT on that today, or later on.” 

Rowan stepped around the bed and began examining her arm. It was sore but the pain medicine limited the intense pain she knew she would be in when it stopped, probably in a few days. 

Rowan finished his exam and said, “I think you should be okay to start some mobilizing therapy. No weights or strength training for a few weeks, just start with extensions. Same with her knee and ankle.”

“Got it,” he nodded to Rowan. “We are going to stay in here today and maybe tomorrow or later this week we will go to the rehab center to do some exercises,” Fenrys said to Aelin.

“Anything to get out of this room,” Aelin said.

“It hasn’t been that long, you were asleep for three days. You’ve only been awake and in this room for two day.”

“So that’s a total of five days, Major. Do the math,”

“We agreed on Rowan, Sergeant.”

“I think I decided on Buzzard. And the point is, I am bored of rooms. I spent two weeks in one room and have spent the last five in another.”

“I’ll make you a deal, do your exercises, rest and have an afternoon meal, by that I do mean broth and jello, all without arguing or complaining and we’ll do a roll around the courtyard this afternoon.” Rowan raised his eyebrows, seeing if she would accept his challenge.

“Alright but I veto the complaining stipulation. I will not argue and I will be compliant but I want to be able to bitch about it.” She stuck out her hand to seal the deal.

“Deal,” he replied completing her handshake.


	6. Chapter 6

After Rowan left the room, Fenrys led her through a few exercises for her shoulder, ankle and knee. He was arrogant with a dry sense of humor and Aelin immediately felt comfortable with him. He did seemed like the type of person who wouldn’t push her to talk about anything she didn’t want to or judge her if she did end up sharing something. 

“I can’t believe you got Whitethorn to make a deal with you. With him it’s usually his way or no way,” Fenrys commented while helping her practice flexing and pointing her toes gently with the foot of her injured ankle. 

“I think he’s a little sweet on me,” Aelin joked, fluttering her eyelashes dramatically. “I mean, who could resist a girl who wears a hospital gown so well?”

Fenrys chuckled, “Who indeed. How does your ankle feel? I want to help the supporting ligaments loosen and rebuild strength in the torn one.”

“It feels fine actually. Sore and stiff but nothing compared to my other injuries. Would I be able to walk on it?”

“That’s good. I’d say you could probably bare weight on it for a small amount of time before giving it a rest. No hopping on it and right now, with your knee and shoulder injuries, I don’t see how we could make crutches work. You need to stay off of your knee until Whitethorn can asses on whether you need your mcl tendon repaired surgically. And with your shoulder injured the way it is, I wouldn’t risk you reinjuring it using crutches.”

“So bed it is? For how long do you think? I want to be able to go pee by myself and take a shower! Gods I miss showers,” Aelin sighed.

“We will work on getting in and out of bed and into a wheelchair after we do some shoulder exercises, so you could potentially be a bit more independent. I mean, someone still has to push you but it’s a start.”

“A slow start,” Aelin grumbled.

“It’s only day one. This is going to take time. Your probably going to want to quit, your going to have bad days, your going to feel homesick, and get mad at Rowan and me and anyone else whose here to help. That’s okay. Your going to have good days too. Even if it’s two steps forward one step back. That’s still a step in the right direction. Just be patient.”

“I’m not a patient person,” Aelin sighed, letting his words sink in. “I’ve never been patient. I want to pretend none of this even happened.”

“I’m sorry it happened,” Fenrys put her foot down and stood to sit next to her on the bed. Next to her injured shoulder. “We’ve all been dealt the shit card in life before. I’m sorry it was handed to you.”

She let out a dry laugh, “Well I’m quite familiar with that card. It seems to like my hand.”

He gave her a wry smile and began moving her arm, slowly. “Let me know if I move your arm in a way that hurts your shoulder to much.”

Aelin just nodded.

********************************************  
About an hour later, Aelin was focusing on finishing her jello when the nurse came in. 

“How’s it going? Almost done?” she asked.

“Yes, just finished actually,” Aelin replied.

“My name is Anya and I’m your nurse for today and tomorrow, Sergeant Galathynius,” the nurse told her, rolling the table with her food to the corner. 

“It’s nice to meet you, please call me Aelin.”

“Would you like a bath, dear? We can’t go to the shower but I could help wipe you down.” 

“That would be amazing,” Aelin sighed.

After some maneuvering and only a few winces, Aelin felt like a human again. Anya left her in her room with a clean bed and a clean body. Who knew bathing was so amazing? She would never take a bath for granted again. Leaning back into her fresh pillowcase, Aelin drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
********************************************  
A few hours later she looked at the clock and saw that it was a few minutes to three. Rowan should be by soon to take her for a walk. Well, he would walk, she would sit. But still, just the thought of a bit of fresh air was enough to make her smile.

“What are you thinking about, smiley?” Rowan’s voice chimed from her doorway.

“The sky.”

“And here I thought you were thinking about me,” he said, a small smile playing on his face.

“In your dreams. Now get me out of this room!”

“Okay, but you have a decision to make since you made the point earlier that you are in charge and I am just your doctor.”

“Well, good to know you were listening. And you know, your not just my doctor,” she said batting her eyelashes.

“Oh ya, well what else am I to you?” He laughed at her ridiculous attempt to flirt.

She immediately changed her face from her fake pining eyes to her signature smirk, “A raging pain in my ass. What decision do I have to make?” 

“Do you want me to remove the stitches and change the dressing on your back now or after our walk?”

“Let’s just get it over with,” she sighed.

“Alright let me help you up-“ 

“I can do it. Just brace my knee.”

“Alright, nice job.” He was impressed at how fast she had learned to get herself upright. 

He got her situated like he had the day before and moved around to her back.

“I’m going to unbutton your gown and remove the dressing. I won’t touch you with out letting you know. Let me know if you need me to step away.”

Aelin just nodded tensely. He peeled away the bandage and she inhaled when she felt the air hit her back.

“You okay?”

She nodded again, “Yes, go on.”

“I’m going to use these to cut the stitches and this to pull them out,” he held up scissor and forceps. “You have about 25 that I’m going to remove roughly down the middle of your back. Let me know when your ready.” 

“I’m ready,” she whispered. Her whole body tense.

“Okay, try your best to relax.”

It didn’t hurt when he removed them, and he talked to her while he worked. He told her about where he grew up and about his cousins and the mountain home he use to own. Eventually she relaxed and then he was done. He quickly redressed her wound and snapped her gown closed.

“Ready to go outside?”

“Let’s roll,” she grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something a little fluffy

Rowan was pushing her down the hallway of the medical center when she asked him about his tattoo. It was common practice for the soldiers in Wendlyn’s army to have tattoos, but his was so prevalent.

Rowan was tense when he told her, “It’s a story. Not a great one and one I don’t tell many people, but it is a piece of my past.”

“It’s beautiful,” she murmured and immediately regretted it. Gods, she thought, mentally cringing. What happened to my filter? I’ve got to get off these pain meds.

He just looked at her for a moment before he picked up speed. A few minutes later they were at the doors that led to the court yard. He pushed a button on the wall and Aelin squinted as she was pushed outside for the first time in what felt like a year.

It was more humid in Wendlyn than it was in Rifthold. The air seemed to stick to her skin but Aelin didn’t mind as she took in the deepest lungfuls her broken rib would allow. She ginned up at Rowan who just stood amused beside her.

“That’s the goofiest grin I’ve ever seen,” he commented holding back a chuckle.

“Let me see you get tortured by the enemy for two weeks, get airlifted to emergency surgery, not be able to walk outside and let’s see how much you appreciate the sky,” she said, challenging him playfully.

Rowan’s smile faded, though he replied lightly, “Touché.”

He wheeled her over to a bench and parked her next to it. He sat down next to her and quietly said, “When I was a young boy, my parents died. I went to live with my Aunt, Uncle and cousins. They would all be playing outdoors and wrestling and playing ball, but I would lay in the grass and dream of soaring like a hawk through the sky.” 

“Oh. So you were the flowery sort of child,” Aelin teased.

Rowan chuckled and said, “I guess you could say that. At least until I reached the age of fifteen and tripled in size. Then I realized I was pretty good at kicking ass.”

“Please, I could take you,” Aelin scoffed.

“Oh yeah. Your in real fighting shape there, Aelin.”

“What do you mean? I’m in my prime. Who could take me on, I’ve got two wheels and no idea how to use them. Just give me a few days to practice maneuvering myself with one arm and one injured foot and I’ll get you cornered!”

“That’s a lot of arrogance coming from one little girl, princess.”

“First off, I’m a Queen. I also breathe fire, so watch out, Buzzard.”

He laughed and they fell into a comfortable silence. He looked over to her after a little while and asked, “I dreamed of flying as a child, did you have any weird aspirations?”  
“I wanted to be a healer. Like a nurse or a doctor, I didn’t really care which but that didn’t pan out. I found I was better at fighting at a young age.”

“How young?”

“I was 8 when my parents died. We have that in common. I was put in foster care and my foster dad was pretty hardcore.”

“What does hardcore mean?”

“They’re were multiple foster kids in the home, he pit us against each other and made us fight for his entertainment in order earn things like dinner and clothes. The better you were, the more privileges you had.”

“No one reported him? How is that possible?”

“This was in Rifthold. It’s a shitshow over there.”

“That sounds like a shitshow.”

“Eh, I always won. I was Arobynn’s favorite. I got to do lots of fancy things,” Aelin wriggled her eyebrows at the word fancy, trying to lighten the mood, but Rowan didn’t even smile. He just slipped into an introspective silence, so Aelin did too.

At least until she said, “I was talking to my cousin on the phone earlier and he said you killed someone with a table. Did you squash him like a grape?”

Rowan just shook his head and laughed.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for a beautiful soul you commented with an encouraging message, it’s short but I’m getting back into it! Thanks for the comment! Warning: violence and suicidal thoughts

Aelin awoke with a groan and pressed the button to call for assistance. It had been too long, too soon without a dose of pain medication and it felt like her body was on fire. It was the middle of the night and Rowan had left the hospital after their walk around the courtyard. She pressed the button again, feeling desperate as the burning lashed down her back, an echo of the lash of a whip. A nurse she didn’t recognize came in and saw her wincing, clammy face. 

“I need more pain medication,” Aelin gasped before the nurse could say anything. Earlier that day she had skipped a dose, but it hadn’t been this bad. Something about the darkness of nighttime intensified the sensation.

“Alright, Sergeant. Let me take a few vitals while you’re awake and make sure everything looks alright,” her night nurse replied.

Aelin just groaned in pain, but waited patiently for the nurse to finish. After she was done and Aelin felt the slow relief of her pain receding, she drifted off into a sleep filled with the drippings of a faucet.

********************************************  
It was clear that the Valg soldiers questioning her didn’t know who they held captive. They asked none of the right questions, they didn’t understand that though she wore the uniform of a sergeant, her real rank allowed her access to more information than any other soldier they could have captured. This made it easier to stay mute. She could not break, one misstep in her answer could have more than a base of soldiers killed. She should have listened to Aedion that morning, she should have realized that seeing it first hand, hadn’t really changed a thing. The flourishing city that once was Perranth was gone, obliterated by Errawan’s army.

Today, the Valg soldier that came inside glowered are Aelin. She was ready for it to be over, to either escape or find another way out, a permanent one. Her arm had been aching for days, her back felt raw and had started to smell, she was exhausted and that damn faucet kept dripping. She didn’t know if it had been days, weeks, months, she assumed a year was too long but any other measure of time seemed accurate. 

The Valg went straight to his wall of “play things” and immediately picked a tire iron. He walked around Aelin in a predatory circle and pause in front of her. He snarled into her face, still not saying a work. Aelin spit back, right in the Valgs eyes. He glared, raising the iron.

********************************************  
Aelin flinched awake, this time to sunlight. She looked at the clock, 6:30 am. At least she slept the rest of the night, in spite of the horrid dreams she had been having. Well, memories she guessed. She hopped today she might get a chance to view the famous rehabilitation center, the reason she was sent here, well, the reason she was sent here on paper. She had yet to ask Aedion what she was really doing across the sea. Away from her country and her soldiers. Why make the decision to send me here. She had a feeling it wasn’t Aedion’s decision at all.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day? After months of no updates??? Who am I? What an over achiever! Lol, hope you enjoy please share!

Aelin was eating her breakfast of oatmeal in an introspective silence when Rowan walked into her room.

Aelin smirked up at him, “Good morning, Doctor. Sweet dreams?”

Rowan chuckled, “What about you. The night nurse said that you had a hard time with pain management last night, anything hurt in particular?”

“My back felt like it was on fire, it’s fine now though.”

“I’d like for you to have a Psych consult,” Rowan said without hesitation.

“Nope, not going to happen. I’m fine,” Aelin insisted.

“You haven’t done much talking about what happened and that’s fine, we have time, but I’m concerned about the lasting effects PTSD could have on not only your immediate physical recovery but your long term psyche.” 

“I said I’m fine,” Aelin snarled, not wanting to go into details.

“Was there any other sensation than pain last night? Any sounds, smells or even a taste that occurred at the same time?” Rowan was not deterred.

Aelin thought of the dripping faucet. “...No,” she responded.

“Alright, I’ll let this drop for now but I will be bringing this up again,” Rowan sighed.

“Well now that you’ve ruined my good mood, I need access to a phone. I have to make some phone calls to my team today,” Aelin informed him.

“Your involvement with your team   
is currently on hiatus, they are being sent to various bases in Terrasen and Rifthold, however I will my best to get you In contact with them,” Rowan informed her.

“Why? What’s happening in Terrasen?” Aelin demanded. 

“More of the same I suppose,” Rowan replied

“Do you know who ordered the split?” Aelin demanded.

“No, I don’t. Perhaps start with Aedion and try to see what he can tell you,” Rowan suggested, then added, “You need to focus on your recovery right now. Perhaps taking a break from soldiering couldn’t hurt.”

“Of course it could hurt, more lives than mine are at stake!” Aelin said, then realized she may have said too much. Aelin backtracked, “I mean, it’s just hard, to wake up one day unable to do your job.”

“I understand. How about we visit the rehab center today? Get out of this room for a bit?” Rowan tried to bring back the positive Aelin he had been greeted with.

“Yes, yes, please. That sounds amazing.”

Rowan grinned, “I’ll let Fenrys know.”


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not my best writing but It’ll do!

Aelin wanted to pace out of her skin while she waited to be put through to Aedion, but she couldn’t even hobble to a window, so she sat patiently in her bed, listening to the monotone beeps of the phone and waited. When her cousin picked up the phone, he sounded groggy.  
“Hello?” Aedion almost growled.  
“Aedion, it’s me...”  
“Aelin, are you okay, are you still alright?” He sounded alert, immediately.  
“Yes, yes, I’m sorry to call right now, I know you only have a few more hours to sleep. Rowan told me the team had orders to split, but he didn’t know why. I couldn’t imagine you on board with that kind of move, so I began worrying about what was happening with Darrow,” Aelin said in a rush.  
“Well, it’s not... good. I never would have sent Ren, Dorian and Chaol every which way, but Errawan is pressing closer to Orynth and Darrow doesn’t know his head from his ass. I’ve been reinstated with the Bane, but we’re facing a ton of shit. Luckily Lysandra is still with me,” Aedion replied.  
“I’m so sorry. I need to be with my people. Aedion,” Aelin sighed, “why did you send me here?”  
“I didn’t...” Aedion paused.  
“Who?” Aelin pressed.  
“ I...I don’t know. It happened so fast. You were having a hard time breathing, they rushed you to surgery and when the doctor came out, he said officials took you to Wendyln for intensive rehab. I figured our resources were still so depleted from Adarlan, it made sense.”  
“Do you think it was Darrow? So he could have me out of the way of the throne?”  
“I don’t know. If it was, I guarantee he regrets it now,” Aedion replied.  
“Do you think anyone at base knew who I was?”  
“No, I don’t, but thinking about it now… they don’t send Sergeants across the sea to recover. They send them home.”  
“I’ve got to figure out what’s going on. I can’t even walk though,” Aelin groaned.  
“I’ll see what I can figure out on my end,” Aedion promised.  
“Thanks, Aedion.”  
“Your welcome.” It was silent on the line and she could hear the phone crackle with the distance between them.  
“I miss my home,” Aelin said.  
“I know. Me too, I wish you were with me. But heal, get stronger, I’ll make sure your throne is ready for you when you get back. Stay safe. Watch your back until we figure out what is going on”  
“Love you,” Aelin bid her cousin farewell, and sat quietly, thinking for many long moments. She looked up at the fluorescent lights waiting for whatever came next.  
*******************************************  
After her lunch, Aelin waited patiently for someone to take her to the rehab center. She was looking forward to getting out of her room and yesterday she felt successful at learning how to maneuver her injured body. She grinned when Rowan walked in.  
“Ah my favorite patient,” he greeted her.  
“Doubtful,” she retorted with a smirk.   
“Let’s get you rollin to rehab,” Rowan chuckled. Aelin just rolled her eyes and began to sit up.  
“It appears you are a very quick learner,” Rowan commented as he observed what little assistance she needed compared to yesterday.  
“Something to keep in mind, Major Whitethorn”  
“Noted,” he confirmed.   
They arrived at the rehab center where Fenrys was waiting next to a table against a wall. All around were soldiers in various states of strength and decay. Some missing limbs, some attached to monitors, some looking as fit as Rowan and Fenrys, but all had seen battle. They all bore the same mental wound. Aelin was excited to get working. Physical exertion always cleared her mind, and she needed to sort through some things. However, when she heard the clash of metal on metal, Aelin’s heart raced and the world went black.


End file.
